Mysterique
by SnowofWinterWhite
Summary: Spring has come to Moomin valley and everyone is starting to wake up.On the way to moomin valley Snufkin takes another path that seems closer and ends up picking up a mysterious girl who doesn't know what friendship is. She seems very quiet and she has unique long golden hair. Some slight fluff between Snufkin and my OC and some other characters. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Mysterique Comes North

Mysterique

Spring has come to Moomin valley and everyone is starting to wake up.

On the way to moomin valley Snufkin takes another path that seems closer and

ends up taking a mysterious girl who doesn't know what friendship is , with him.

some slight fluff.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mysterique comes North.

* * *

It was rather a warm day. The sun out from the clouds and the snow on the ground was melting away quicker than ever. The green grass could be seen and the birds had started to chirp within the trees and the forests. Peaceful, moomin valley was.

And everyone knows that when spring really has come is when our fellow character Snufkin returns to moomin valley from south.

Snufkin had decided he would take a faster path this time. But it involved going inside the forest and not by a path. But he decide to test it out. So he trudged upon the soggy moss and the dirt, listening to the songs of the birds and gazing at the curtains of light. Beautiful they were. So he thought.

He had gone pretty far by now and found that this path was much more interesting than the normal one.

Suddenly something caught his attention. It was a sweet voice that echoed softly in the trees.

What could it be? so he thought to himself and decided to follow it. What harm could it do anyways?

And so he turned towards the sound. He turned and saw an opening behind some trees. He could catch glimpses of water. So he grew curious and pushed some branches away. Then he found himself staring at a wonder. The singing had become clear now and he could hear the words.

But what surprised him the most was what was singing it.

A girl. Her hair was beautiful golden color that reached to the ground and spread out like a blanket having been thrown on the ground. The blue lake had made it shimmer and sparkle like the sun itself. She was considered being taller than Little My but shorter than Snufkin himself.

The words were softly sung, making the echoes get the gentle caring song that interested animals and small peculiar creatures to listen and grow curious.

_Follow the sun, going south_

_walk with no regret,_

_like the birds_

_migrate down,_

_down to the everlasting spring_

_Listen now_

_oh dearest children_

_hurry, sit and listen_

_I shall tell the story_

_of spring._

She was facing the river now quietly. Like a doll she did not move, she did not sing again. Instead she looked down at the ground where five books surrounded her, all of them open to a different page. Snufkin decided to observe just a bit more. This was very interesting.

The girl flipped two of the books pages. With that Snufkin blinked and when closer.

' is she reading them all at the same time?' so he asked himself in his own thoughts. He didn't realize he had gone so close he could almost touch the hair that lay on the ground. ' I wonder if she will sing again…'

Suddenly the girl lightly turned her head towards him. He looked at her with surprise. Her eyes where the most clearest crystal blue orbs of the southern oceans he had ever seen. They looked deep into his own like they knew everything about him.

" oh. Im sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." he apologized. The girl tilted her head.

" you… must be Snufkin." said the girl quietly.

" thats right. how did you know?" Snufkin was puzzled. How would she know that? He had never met her had he?

And so he sat down and listened to what she had to say.

" the letters…tell the story" she whispered quietly. and so she turned to a book and turned its page.

' I don't think I understand that…' though Snufkin.

" Well I'm Snufkin. nice to meet you" he reached out his hand.

The girl looked at it for a while and then carefully put her hand on his.

It was strangely cold.

" I'm Mysterique…." she said quietly and bowed her head respectfully.

Snufkin just sat there for a while and kept thinking of all the questions he had.

But that would be rude to ask her that right? so he thought.

" I come from the far east." Said Mysterique quietly.

Snufkin was surprised that she had answered one of his questions that he thought of.

" at least i think so. Im not sure. At least thats where my dominant language comes from" the girl turned to him once again. It was like she was reading his mind.

" Do you travel a lot?" asked Snufkin.

Mysterique paused.

"I remember Ive been here… for quite a while…" She started.

" oh?"

the girl thought and tilted her head again.

" one… two… was it three?" she mumbled to herself.

' days?' thought Snufkin.

" years." she said.

Snufkins eyes widened.

" three years? all alone?" He asked.

" Yes. I have been sitting here for a long time. thats the only thing i remember." said Mysterique.

" isn't that cold?" Asked Snufkin.

" well… i don't really know… i was quite fine as there was a big creature right next to me. seemingly it seemed to have taken a liking to me" Said Mysterique and she flipped three of the books pages.

' wow…. I'm not even sure what to say about that' thought Snufkin.

" well. I have to go i guess." Said Snufkin and stood up.

" or else Moomin will wake up and be disappointed that I have not come yet." Smiled Snufkin and paused.

" Moomin?" asked Mysterique. She turned to him again.

" yes. A dear friend of mine." Snufkin averted his hat.

" friend?" suddenly he feel the curiosity of her voice.

" you do not know what a friend is?" so he asked.

" Ive never seen this person. I have only read about it." Said Mysterique. Snufkin chuckled.

" No. Its not a person its a special bond that you have with each other." He said.

" oh… friend…friend…." mumbled Mysterique.

Snufkin paused for a while. He looked down at the girl and then averted his gaze at the sky.

" if you'd like… you can come with me." Said Snufkin.

" then you can meet my friends and understand what friendship is."

Mysterique's eyes lit up. she stood up and felt the wind lift her hair up.

" really? But isn't Moomin your friend?" she asked as she walked closer to him

" why yes but that doesn't mean you can't be friends with him too. come on!" He said happily.

She nodded silently but he could see the excitement in her eyes.

She picked up the books and they started to walk towards the moomin valley.

* * *

hope this isn't too bad for the first chapter.

thank you for reading and I apologize for any OOC ness and spelling. I just enjoy writing freely.


	2. Mysterique In Moominvalley

Mysterique II

_Mysterique comes to moomin valley_

* * *

The two odd individuals had gone into the forest now and was almost at the center of moomin valley

Mysterique had been looking around very curious of all the different noises and sounds.

" would you like to tie your hair up. It wouldn't be good if it got dirty." said Snufkin.

He handed out a piece of ribbon he had found on his adventure south.

And it was such a pretty ribbon too. It was a silky white ribbon which matched her black dress perfectly.

" thank you very much. Is that ok?" Mysterique asked.

" why of course. I would see no reason for me to have it." he smiled.

" oh how kind." the girl tied all her hair up into a tight bun.

Now it was quite unusual. She looked like a ballerina from some kind of a play. Her face was better shown now and you could see how pale she was.

" glad you like it." said Snufkin.

And so they reached a peak and they gazed down at moomins house and where Snufkin usually puts his tent up. " it's wonderful..." whispered Mysterique.

" we'll then I guess it's time for me once again." said Snufkin and took out his harmonica.

He started playing a song on the harmonica as they walked all the way to the bridge.

The sun seemed to shine even brighter and soon there came a cry of joy.

" SnUFKIN~!" it was Moomin.

He hugged the traveler excitedly.

" hello there Moomin." said Snufkin calmly as normal.

" heeey! Don't start the fun without me!" cried another voice from the left side. It was little My scurrying towards them.

" waaaait!" cried Sniff from the right.

" Don't do anything without me!" cried Snorkmaiden from behind.

" oh no, Moomin! We're being surrounded!" cried Snufkin.

" careful! This is a major Flying Stinky pie massacre!" cried Moomin.

They started laughing and smiled.

As they talked Snufkin remembered the someone who was behind him.

" oh yes. Let me introduce you to someone." Snufkin brought out Mysterique. Everyone gasped.

" this is Mysterique. I passed her and she was all alone. She wants to learn what friendship is." said Snufkin.

Mysterique tilted her head.

" hello there." she said and shook hands with Sniff, who seemingly had been blushing from the very start.

" h-hello there-"

Mysterique bowed her head.

" I'm Mysterique." she said quietly as she shook hands with moomin.

" hello. I'm moomin." moomin couldn't help but get a bit embarassed at his simple intruduction and blushed faintly.

" hi there." Mysterique shook hands with little My.

" well hello! I'm My! The strongest of them all!" she cried.

" pleasure." said the girl in the black dress.

" greetings. I'm Mysterique. Who might you be? fair maiden?" asked Mysterique and she lifted her dress slightly and curtseyed.

' she curtseyed!'

" oh my. Hello to you to. I'm Snorkmaiden. Moomins girlfriend." Snorkmaiden took both of Mysterique's hands.

" let's be good friends" said Snorkmaiden and smiled.

' friend.' thought Mysterique.

" we'll then. Now that we are all here, how about we play hide and go seek?" Moomin said excitedly.

" yeah! Great idea!" Snufkin said.

" Kay. So everyone's in?"

" yeah!"

* * *

It ended up that Sniff would be the one to count.

" one... Two..."

Everyone had already scattered.

Mysterique had not played this game before but kind of understood the point. So she followed Snufkin a bit, who was willing to help her.

" ok. Now just don't let Sniff catch you or see you." he hid behind a bush that was pretty discreet, yet he could spy on Sniff and what he was doing.

Mysterique nodded. She looked up towards the trees and the sky.

' bright...'

Snufkin looked at her a but perplexed what she was looking at. But returned to spy on sniff who had gone the opposite direction of where he was hiding.

" ok don't say anything." Snufkin realized the strange silence and turned to find that Mysterique was not there.

" oh well..." he sighed.

Sniff had started to find everyone.

First Snorkmaiden then Moomin and then little My.

" found Snufkin!" He cried as he lifted the bush.

Rather, Sniff had secretly wanted to find Mysterique first so that he could run away with her.

" aww you found me." Sighed Snufkin.

He stood up and brushed of some dirt.

" so. Where's the newcomer!" cried little My.

" I have not seen her." said Moomin.

They all paused.

"how about we split up to look for her?" said Sniff.

" good idea." said Snorkmaiden.

And do they split up to search for the newest member.

" come out! Its ok you're ok now!"

Cried everyone.

Snufkin had gone back to the bush he and Mysterique had last seen eachother.

" well I'm back to where I was." said Sufkin. He stood there silently for a moment. And so he looked up at the sky.

The trees looked greener than ever and the sun was not to warm and not to cool.

He suddenly felt a poke on his shoulder which made him jump in surprise.

" pryvet." said the voice.

Snufkin turned to face the golden hair and Mysterique herself.

" god you're good at hiding." said Snufkin and smiled.

" da. You told me that Mister Sniff was not to find me. So I waited for you to return." said Mysterique quietly. She was hanging upside down from a tree making it quite wierd to talk to her.

" well that's nice. You should come down before you get light headed." Snufkin helped the girl down to the green grass.

" you might want to hide there next time... If I'm not the one counting"

" Snufkin! Did you find her?" cried Moomin.

" yeah!"

* * *

Everyone gathered. They played this game a bit more and saw the sky growing dark. The sun was setting over the horizon making soft warm red orange light hit the valley.

Everyone was heading home.

" so Mysterique. Do you have anywhere you are going to stay?" Sniff asked getting closer to the girl by the second.

" oh I-" Sniff cut her off a bit.

" if you don't then you can stay at my place." he said happily.

" thank you that's very kind-"

The group interrupted with a loud shout of Sniffs name.

" no! If you are staying with someone he or she must have a sense of sanity." said Snorkmaiden strictly.

" oh." Sniff sighed disappointedly.

" well you may stay wherever you like." said Moomin.

" after all your free." said Snufkin.

' I'm free?' thought Mysterique.

" sorry guys I have to go. Ifs getting dark." said Snorkmaiden.

" yeah. Bye" said Little My as she scurried of down the hill.

Everyone had left and the two spring bringers stood there and waved.

" are you going to be fine?" asked Snufkin.

" yeah." said Mysterique.

" ok well I wouldn't mind either letting you stay. But you choose."

Mysterique paused.

She then jumped up into a tree.

" da. But I'm fine." she said.

And so the sky filled with glistening stars. The wind had settled down and it got a bit cooler.

" I'm fine." said Mysterique.

And her red tainted lips perked up.

Her face softened. And yet it was so small but warming.

Mysterique was smiling.

As fast as it was it disappeared.

' she smiled.' thought Snufkin. He watched her jump down the tree and she walked back into the forest.

Snufkin stood there quietly until she disappeared.

Mysterique, really was mysterious.


End file.
